


got7 but like not

by spcyjs



Category: GOT7
Genre: 2jae are cute af though, And very in love with youngjae, Crack, Everyone Is Gay, Humor, Hyung line are 22, It’s mainly 2jae & markjin though, Jaebum is oblivious, M/M, Meaning got7 doesn’t exist, Memes, Modern AU, The ages are different, There’s a storyline I swear, They all live in LA, This Is STUPID, This is a whole bunch of bromance, maknae line are 21, yugbam are best friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-03-25 18:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13840071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spcyjs/pseuds/spcyjs
Summary: Mark creates a group chat. Crackheaded behavior ensues.





	1. sEcReT cRuShEs?

HitTheTuan added Wang puppy, 33jaes, Defjb, & Pepijy to the chat

 

Pepijy : what is this and why was it created

33jaes : o lord

HitTheTuan : pls it's just a small gc for us 

Defjb : that should be deleted

33jaes : ^

HitTheTuan : >:( y'all are ugly

33jaes : wait where are the kids

HitTheTuan : whomst

33jaes : bam & yugy

HitTheTuan : OH

HitTheTuan : i didn't add them yet

Pepijy : youngjae lmao did you just call them KIDS

33jaes : THEY'RE LIKE 5

Pepijy : you're the same age as the both of them

Pepijy : wouldn't you be 5 too

33jaes : if you compare their mindsets with mine, then no

Pepijy : fair point

Defjb : random but wheres jackson

Wang puppy : DID SOMEBODY JUST SAY 

Defjb : never mind

Wang puppy : well fuck you >:'(

HitTheTuan : nah he'd rather fuck someone else

HitTheTuan : someone we possibly know

Defjb : MARK

33jaes : we know this person?

HitTheTuan : wELL

33jaes : mark spill the tea 

Wang puppy : ID LIKE TO KNOW TOO

Pepijy : ^

Defjb : nO YOU DONT

HitTheTuan : I think you guys know him VERY well 

Defjb : MARK ISTG YOU BETTER STOP 

HitTheTuan : hm alright I'll stop

HitTheTuan : but i have one request

Defjb : wHat is it

HitTheTuan : buy me starbucks

Defjb : No

Defjb : you've been asking me this all day 

HitTheTuan : DUDE YOU LIVE RIGHT NEXT TO ONE AND IVE BEEN CRAVING PLS

HitTheTuan : unless i'll just 

Defjb : NO 

Defjb : dONT SAY ANYTHING

HitTheTuan : b-but my starbucks

Defjb : ok FINE

Defjb : what do you want

HitTheTuan : i'll tell you when you're on the way there

Defjb : fine

HitTheTuan : you're the best ;)

Defjb : whatever 

 

Defjb has left the chat

 

33jaes : oof i think you went a little too far there 

HitTheTuan : nah he'll be fine 

Pepijy : Mark you're really an ass for that blackmail LMAO 

HitTheTuan : hey it's the only way that I can get that macchiato 

HitTheTuan : besides he owes me 

33jaes : for what exactly 

HitTheTuan : it's a long story 

HitTheTuan : he'll be fine after he buys it 

33jaes : ..hm

33jaes : i think I'll check up on him 

33jaes : it's none of my business but.. I'm really curious about who he likes

HitTheTuan :  hm are you jealous youngjae?

33jaes : No?

33jaes : why do you say that

HitTheTuan : just wondering

33jaes : ok well

33jaes : anyway I'm gonna check up on jaebum and then sleep for the night add me back tomorrow 

 

33jaes has left the chat

 

Pepijy : wait

Pepijy : mark did you just

HitTheTuan : it's what I do best 

Pepijy : oh my god I can't believe you

HitTheTuan : ;) 

Pepijy : that "you owe me" wasn't a thing was it

HitTheTuan : nope he doesn't owe me anything

HitTheTuan : i'm surprised that it worked out well

HitTheTuan : we all know youngjaes the type to always check up on his friends. he's really caring. so i thought i'd give jaebum a little push with his crush

Pepijy : you're so s l y

Pepijy : Honestly I would’ve thought jaebum had this under control himself

HitTheTuan : lmao are you serious? jaebum literally sucks ass at anything related to romance

Pepijy : true 

Pepijy : but wait. what about the starbucks part

HitTheTuan : oh that was real

HitTheTuan : I'd go get it myself, but why miss this opportunity??

Pepijy : oh my god you're such an ass

HitTheTuan : I can agree with that 

Wang puppy : gUYS I FELL ASLEEP WHAT HAPPENED 

Pepijy : scroll up

HitTheTuan : ^

Wang puppy : ok hold on

Wang puppy : SJDJFJDJSJ

Wang puppy : MARK OH MY GOD 

Wang puppy : so you basically blackmailed jaebum into getting you starbucks and if he didn't you'd reveal his crush

HitTheTuan : yEP basically 

Wang puppy : but wait

Wang puppy : who does he like?

HitTheTuan : i-

HitTheTuan : yknow what nevermimd 

HitTheTuan : i'll give you time to figure it out

Pepijy : jackson scroll up and this time pay attention to what you’re reading instead of scrolling extra fast

Wang puppy : wAIT 

Wang puppy : oH IS IT YOUNGJAE

Wang puppy : WHY AM I JUST REALIZING THIS????

Pepijy : because you're an idiot 

Wang puppy : you meanie 

HitTheTuan : it was pretty obvious tbh

Wang puppy : no it wasn’t??

Wang puppy : how was I supposed to know who he wanted to fuck if you didn’t even give a hint about youngjaes name

HitTheTuan : Jaebum practically drools over Youngjae on a daily basis It wasn’t that hard to figure out smh Jackson

Wang puppy : (￣^￣)ゞ whatever

Pepijy : did you just use an emoticon-

Wang puppy : ♪( ´▽｀) yesss

Pepijy : stop

Wang puppy : never (⌒▽⌒)

Pepijy : you can forget about parkgae 

Wang puppy : bUT

Pepijy : I said what I said

HitTheTuan : damn

Wang puppy : finee

HitTheTuan : jackson sometimes you act like such a child

Wang puppy : WRONG

HitTheTuan : i bet you're pouting at your screen right now

Wang puppy : am not

HitTheTuan : whatever you say

Wang puppy : shut up

Wang puppy : does youngjae like him back?

HitTheTuan : uh well

HitTheTuan : i'm not exactly sure

HitTheTuan : but i'll find out ;) 

Wang puppy : whenever you use that wink i swear i feel like you're gonna summon satan on all of us 

Wang puppy : like what you did with bambam 

Pepijy : wHEN HE THREW THE LAPTOP DSNDNDJ

Wang puppy : YES 

HitTheTuan : oh my god

Pepijy : he might throw another one 

Pepijy : lets make a run for it

Wang puppy : right behind you

 

Pepijy & Wang puppy have left the chat

 

HitTheTuan : i swear i hate both of you


	2. Out at 11pm

33jaes : hey uh

33jaes : jaebum?

Defjb : oh hey youngjae

Defjb : whats up?

33jaes : just wanted to check up on you since ya had to go out so late for mark lol

Defjb : that little fucker

Defjb : who makes someone go to Starbucks at quarter to 11pm wtf that’s inhumane

33jaes : lmao tbh

33jaes : mark is a snake for that

Defjb : it’s getting so late

Defjb : and I haven’t even gone yet

33jaes : you haven’t?

33jaes : I could go with you if you want 

Defjb : ah you don’t have to

33jaes : no I insist!

33jaes : besides, I’m a bit bored and I kind of want to take a walk before I go to sleep for the night

Defjb : do you even want to go or do you just wanna pity me

33jaes : omfg 

33jaes : s t o p

33jaes : I jusT said that i diD 

Defjb : okay okay! 

33jaes : great! lets go before It gets too late

33jaes : meet me outside in 5 ;)

Defjb : did you really have to wink

33jaes : yea ;)

Defjb : you’re so weird

33jaes : ;))))

Defjb : MARK JUST TEXTED ME AND ASKED IF I GOT IT YET WH

33jaes : LOL WHAT

33jaes : JUST SAY YOU’RE IN LINE OR SOMETHING

Defjb : OKAY 

33jaes : I mean it wouldn’t matter anyway

33jaes : he lives in a different complex than us he wouldn’t be able to tell where you actually are

Defjb : that’s true

Defjb : shit it’s already close to 11:30

Defjb : lets go

33jaes : okay I’m on the way out

Defjb : wait!

33jaes : lol what now

Defjb : make sure to cover up. it’s rlly cold

33jaes : aww don’t worry I will!

33jaes : now stop texting me!!

Defjb : alright fine lol


	3. operation attack bambam

dabdab added itsyugy, HitTheTuan, 33jaes, defjb, pepijy, & Wang puppy to the chat

 

HitTheTuan : first of all 

HitTheTuan : IM the one who adds the members not you

dabdab : well too bad 

33jaes : careful there bam

33jaes : you don’t want another laptop almost dislocating your neck again do you

dabdab : h

dabdab : perhaps youre right

HitTheTuan : thats what i thought

HitTheTuan : anyway

HitTheTuan : that macchiato really hit the spot last night

Pepijy : first of all

Pepijy : who the hell drinks coffee at NIGHT

Defjb : thats a good question

Defjb : another question, who the hell makes two of their friends go out at 11 pm to buy them fucking coffee

HitTheTuan : wait

HitTheTuan : two people?

Defjb : yeah youngjae went with me

HitTheTuan : he did?

33jaes : I did

HitTheTuan : ah I see

HitTheTuan : so it did work huh

Defjb : what worked

HitTheTuan : nothing

HitTheTuan : anyways

HitTheTuan : i should thank you jaebummie uwu

Defjb : what do i have to do to make sure you never say that again

HitTheTuan : perhaps..buy me coffee every now and then

Defjb : Nah

Defjb : i’ll just ignore you

Pepijy : when will you leave poor jaebum alone

HitTheTuan : it was worth the shot

Itsyugy : wait

Itsyugy : did mark just uwu

33jaes : he did

dabdab : and we all thought he was the oldest

HitTheTuan : i AM the oldest you twig

33jaes : TWIG

dabdab : i can tell you’re laughing you fucker

33jaes : perhaps i was

dabdab : it wasn’t even that funny smh you should laugh when things are actually comical

33jaes : i found it funny so it was comical you fucking street pole

Defjb : LMAO

Pepijy : yOUNGJAE OH MY GOD DHJGHFV

HitTheTuan : STREET POLE

dabdab : WHY AM I BEING ATTACKED

Itsyugy : A STREET POLE JSKJSK YOUNGJAE ENOUGH 

dabdab : YUGY NO 

dabdab : NOT YOU TOO

dabdab : YOURE SUPPOSED TO BE DEFENDING ME BRO

Itsyugy : iM SORRY ITS TOO FUNNY

dabdab : the

dabdab : i FEEL BETRAYED

Itsyugy : FORGIVE ME

dabdab : never

 

dabdab has left the chat

Itsyugy : BAMBAM OOF

33jaes : LMAO WAIT WAIT

33jjaes : what if we add him back but then all leave at the same time so he’ll be the only one here

Pepijy : FOR WHY JSAJKJ

Defjb : oh my god youngjae you’re such a bully

33jaes : i am NOT

33jaes : i just like to play around 

Defjb : i’m not convinced 

Pepijy : youngjae isn’t always a nice person

33jaes : don’t expose me

Itsyugy : on april fools you tricked me into thinking i got fired from that one job i had

Itsyugy : so we been knew

Defjb : ^

Pepijy : ^^

HitTheTuan : omg i remember that

33jaes : LISTEN SJKSJ

33jaes : ok but that prank was really funny though 

Itsyugy : NO it wasnt

Itsyugy : i was literally sad the whole day

33jaes : well yeah but

33jaes : remember when i told you it was a prank and when you talked to the manager you actually got a raise that day

Itsyugy : yeah ok well 

Itsyugy : tHATS NOT THE POINTT

HitTheTuan : youngjae are you soft blocking the situation with positivity so he won’t be triggered by that prank anymore

33jaes : no uwu

Pepijy : you just uwued

Pepijy : you NEVER uwu

33jaes : i literally just did

Pepijy : y o u n g j a e

Defjb : well i mean

Defjb : his cute face is basically an uwu itself

Pepijy : true

Pepijy : wait

Defjb : the

Itsyugy : oh my god

HitTheTuan : wo w

Defjb : you know what ill just shut up now

33jaes : aNYWAYS

33jaes : so are we gonna do the thing or

Itsyugy : yeS 

Itsyugy : but wait it would need to be all 6 of us

Itsyugy : JACKSON GET IN HERE

Itsyugy : wait lemme pm him

Wang Puppy : nO IM HERE

33jaes : YAY JACKSONNNN

Wang puppy : HI JAE

Wang puppy : so what was so urgent that you had to yell my name to summon me

33jaes : well

33jaes : bambam was being an ass

Wang puppy : so you’re gonna be an ass back?

33jaes : precisely

Wang puppy : did you kick him out the chat

33jaes : no he left

Wang puppy : are you gonna add him back and then make everyone else leave at the same time so he’ll be the only one in here

33jaes : yes i am

Pepijy : wow

HitTheTuan : how the hell did you know that

Wang puppy : it’s a jackjae thing

33jaes : indeed

Wang puppy : and we all thought yugbam was iconic

Itsyugy : eXCUSE ME

Defjb : well I mean

Defjb : you didn’t even go talk to him after he left the chat

Defjb : even tho he’s probably just waiting to let back in

Itsyugy : first of all, yes I did

Itsyugy : wAIT hold on he’s texting me again

33jaes : gUYS

33jaes : wE’RE DRIFTING QUITE FAR AWAY FROM THE SUBJECT HERE

Defjb : you want to do it THIS badly don’t you

33jaes : !!!! yes

33jaes : it’s that important

HitTheTuan : okay okay I’m listening

Defjb : ^

Pepijy : ^^

Wang puppy : wait youngjae

33jaes : ye

Wang puppy : theres this new feature you can enable so like when you leave the chat, it won’t show that you did.

Wang puppy : so it’s like you wont see “____ has left the chat”

33jaes : wHAT SINCE WHEN

Wang puppy : you should have it if you updated this app

33jaes : THE HELL

33jaes : THATS SO COOL?

Wang puppy : i KNOW

Defjb : whoa thats actually really cool how did I not know about that

Wang puppy : bc you’re not up to the latest trends old ass

Defjb : h

Defjb : jackson

Wang puppy : yeah

Defjb : if you don’t want to get punched in your sleep I’d suggest you stop

Wang puppy : noted

33jaes : okay so

33jaes : whos gonna add him back

Itsyugy added dabdab to the chat

dabdab : I’m BACK bitches

Wang puppy : yUGYEOM WHAT DID YOU DO

HitTheTuan : oh my god

Wang puppy : YOU WEREN’T SUPPOSED TO DO THAT YET

Itsyugy : HE BRIBED ME IM SORRY

Defjb : welp that went well

Pepijy : what did he even say

Itsyugy : wELL

Itsyugy : he said he would buy me 2 chocolate shakes if I added him back

Wang puppy : wHAT THATS IT

Wang puppy : YOU COULD’VE SAID NO

Itsyugy : THE HELL

Itsyugy : dO YOU REALIZE HOW HARD THAT WOULD’VE BEEN

Itsyugy : yOU KNOW HOW MUCH I LOVE CHOCOLATE SHAKES THEY’RE LIKE MY SECOND SOULMATE

dabdab : he said I’m his first soulmate

Itsyugy: of course you are <333

dabdab : <3333333

Defjb : why am I not surprised 

Pepijy : hm youngjae hasn’t spoken since bam was added back

dabdab : what was he even gonna do >:(

HitTheTuan : well

33jaes : funny you should ask, I was gonna get back at your stinky ass and add you back so we could all leave the chat silently so you’d be the only one in here but I guess that’s not what we’re doing anymore :))

dabdab : DKFJSHAHAHAH

dabdab : wELL THAT DIDNT WORK OUT AT ALL HUH

33jaes : Bambam?

dabdab : yeah

33jaes : run

dabdab has left the chat

Itsyugy : wAIT WHAT

Wang puppy : youngjae & bam live in the same complex

Wang puppy : he’s gonna attack him

Pepijy : omfg

Itsyugy : man I’d go help bam but it’s too far of a walk

HitTheTuan : yugyeom really

HitTheTuan : you have a car

Itsyugy : still

HitTheTuan : smh “I’m bambams soulmate” my fucking ass

HitTheTuan : you won’t even go help him

Itsyugy : hEY i AM his soulmate

Itsyugy : besides it’s not like youngjae is actually gonna destroy his bloodline

Wang puppy : THAT MEME

Wang puppy : “i WILL FUCKING DESTROY YOUR BLOODLINE”

Itsyugy : “yOU FUCKING B I T C H”

Wang puppy : YES

Itsyugy: iCONIC

Defjb : this is a bit random but

Defjb : is it weird that we have NEVER seen youngjae fully angry before

Pepijy : well

Pepijy : he’s not like you jaebum, his temper isn’t all over the place like that

Defjb : j i n y o u n g

Pepijy : however, I have seen him angry before

Itsyugy : yOU HAVE??

Pepijy : yeah

Pepijy : youngjae is human just like all of us so it’s normal for him to not always be a happy person

Pepijy : I’ve never seen him as angry as this one time though

Wang puppy : please tell

HitTheTuan : ^

Itsyugy : ^^

Pepijy : well it happened a few years ago when youngjae was still in high school ( his senior year ) and I was helping him study for the big test that stresses EVERYONE out. hence I was already a freshman in college.

Pepijy : I’ve known him longer than you guys but you already know that

Pepijy : so anyway

Pepijy : when I was helping him study at his place he had another friend over. i forget his name but I had a strong disliking to him because he wouldn’t leave youngjae alone. like literally he was purposely annoying him while he was trying to focus and I was like tf that’s a bit rude. at first youngjae kindly asked for him not to speak while he was studying bc he can sometimes get easily distracted. apparently he didn’t wanna listen. so he just kept on annoying him, and it was starting to annoy me too tbh. and you know how much youngjae HATES his personal bubble popped when he’s keeping to himself. but that boy was so invasive and just plain rude I wanted to kick him out. luckily youngjae did before I could even speak. and oooh dude when I tell you youngjae was so angry. after a while of that boy pestering him he snappedt like youngjae got up and pushed him to where he almost fell and started yelling like REALLY loud telling him to literally shut the hell up. there were a whole lotta swear words too like thats practically all I heard. the boy looked scared as hell too lmao & after youngjae aggressively told him to leave the boy just walked out of the room without saying a word. despite youngjae being extremely upset he still apologized for me having to see that. we haven’t spoke on it since.

Wang puppy : well damn

Itsyugy : ^ !!!

HitTheTuan : wow who would’ve thought

Defjb :

HitTheTuan : jaebum

Defjb : what

HitTheTuan : what were you about to type

Defjb : I didn’t type anything

HitTheTuan : yes you did

HitTheTuan : it said you were typing but you stopped and deleted it

Defjb : it was n o t h i n g

HitTheTuan : hm ok then

Itsyugy : gUYS

Itsyugy : youngjae just asked if you guys wanna hang out at bams place tonight

Pepijy : wait what

Defjb : what happened to youngjae killing him

Itsyugy : idk lmao they just ended up playing video games

Itsyugy : but are you guys in or not

HitTheTuan : i want to

HitTheTuan : it’s been a while since we all hung out together

Wang puppy : TRUE

Wang puppy : lowkey miss you guys

Itsyugy : awwwwWW

Pepijy : jackson it hasn’t been THAT long

Wang puppy : wELL it’s been too long for m e

Wang puppy : so I’m definitely in

Pepijy : yeah me too

HitTheTuan : me three

Itsyugy : jaebum are you in too?

Defjb : of course

Defjb : hard to admit that I missed you guys too

Wang puppy : AWWWWW

HitTheTuan : oh please I’m pretty sure if we asked you if you missed youngjae you’d immediately respond with a much more enthusiastic answer even when you two live in the same complex

Defjb : shut

Itsyugy : wait I’m confused

HitTheTuan : jaebum likes youngjae

Defjb : mA R K

Itsyugy : REALLY?

HitTheTuan : yup

Pepijy : mark-

Defjb : mARK WH Y THE FUCK WOULD YOU SAY THAT YOU DO REALIZE HES NEVER LEFT THE CHAT HES GONNA SEE THAT

Defjb : fUCK THIS IS SO BAD I DIDNT WANT HIM TO KNOW SO SOON MARK THISISYOURFAULTJDJS

HitTheTuan : boi would you calm down

HitTheTuan : he did leave the chat

Defjb : w h a t

Defjb : w h e n

Wang puppy : he probably used that new feature where you can leave without anyone noticing

HitTheTuan : that little shit

Defjb : so does that mean he didn’t see it?

HitTheTuan : well

HitTheTuan : we don’t really know..since it doesn’t reveal WHEN he left

Defjb : ..shit

HitTheTuan : ah jaebum I’m really sorry for that

HitTheTuan : I wasn’t thinking that he could’ve still been in here when I said it

Defjb : no it’s okay

Defjb : I just hope that if he does know now that he won’t act any different

HitTheTuan : yeah

HitTheTuan : so yugyeom when are we going to bams

Itsyugy : he said be there by 6 pm

Itsyugy : it’s 4 pm rn

Itsyugy : oh yeah he also said to bring some extra clothes bc he wants it to be a sleepover

Wang puppy : OOO

Pepijy : a sleepover huh

Pepijy : welp I’m here for it lets go

Wang puppy : yE S

Wang puppy : I’ll see you gays there

Defjb : do you mean guys

Wang puppy : nope ;)

Defjb : the

Defjb : not even gonna ask


	4. Operation 2jae (operated by yugbam)

Dabdab added Itsyugy, Pepijy, Wang puppy, and HitTheTuan to the chat

 

Pepijy: bam what the hell

Pepijy: It’s 3 am

Dabdab: ik ik but listen 

HitTheTuan: WHY am i not the one adding people to chats anymore 

Wang puppy: mark lol is it really that serious 

HitTheTuan: YES bc i'm the oldest. It’s my job 

Itsyugy: m a r k really 

HitTheTuan: yugyeom stfu before i kick you 

HitTheTuan: you’re not far from me you know

Itsyugy: ass

Itsyugy: HEY STOP 

HitTheTuan: i warned you

Itsyugy: oK OK PLS STOP IM SORRY 

Itsyugy: THIS HURTS YOU KNOW

Wang puppy: speaking of that, why are we texting in a gc

Wang puppy: we’re all sleeping in the same room

Dabdab: becauseeeee

Dabdab: i don’t wanna wake up the other two 

HitTheTuan: i only stopped bc it could possibly make a ruckus

HitTheTuan: so yugyeom be grateful 

Itsyugy: sorry mark uwu 

Itsyugy: sooo im guessing this is about them

Itsyugy: since you didn’t add them in this separate chat

Dabdab: you know me so well

Itsyugy: heh bro <33333

Dabdab: broo <3333

Pepijy: sorry to interrupt 

Pepijy: well i'm not that sorry but

Pepijy: what exactly does this have to do with jaebum & youngjae

Dabdab: well if you must know

Dabdab: we all know that jaebum likes youngjae correct

Wang puppy: ye

Itsyugy: more like he’s so in love that he’ll give up his right leg for him

Pepijy: ^

HitTheTuan: ^^

Dabdab: true lmao

Dabdab: but anyway

Dabdab: i have a plan to get them together

Itsyugy: oooh a plan i see

Pepijy: wait wait wait

Pepijy: we don’t know if the feeling is mutual though?

Wang puppy: ^ yeah what if youngjae doesn’t feel the same

Dabdab: well that's true

Dabdab: but it’s worth a shot right?

Dabdab: don’t even lie i know you’re all tired of jaebum being all lovesick and shit

Pepijy: yeah ok i can agree with that

HitTheTuan: same 

Wang puppy: me too

Wang puppy: they’d be so cute tbh

Dabdab: omfg i know right sjdjsj

Dabdab: a whole match made in heaven

Pepijy: rt ^

Itsyugy: i think we should go for it!

HitTheTuan: i second that ^

HitTheTuan: but how?

Wang puppy: UH GUYS 

Wang puppy: I THINK ONE OF THEM ARE AWAKE

Dabdab: WHAT

Pepijy: i heard something too omG

Itsyugy: JAEBUM IS AWAKE

Pepijy: i think he’s going to the bathroom

 

Dabdab: SHIT

HitTheTuan: PRETEND YOURE SLEEPING

Dabdab: EVERYBODY MF DIP

 

*like 10 seconds later*

 

Dabdab: ok he left the room

Itsyugy: don’t text until we’re sure he’s back in here & sleep though

Dabdab: yeah

 

*another 12 minutes later*

 

Dabdab: oh my

Dabdab: YALL HOLY FUCKING SHIT

Dabdab: I KNOW YOU ALL JUST WITNESSED THAT

HitTheTuan: oh my god no way

Wang puppy: you’re meaning to tell me that youngjae got cold so he asked jaebum if they could sleep TOGETHER IN THE SAME BLANKET IM CRYING

Itsyugy: THEY

Dabdab: FSJHDJ IM ACTUALLY YELLING ON THE INSIDE 

HitTheTuan: DID YOU HEAR YOUNGJAE'S LITTLE GIGGLE WHEN HE SAID “jaebum stop scooting away, i'm cold”

Pepijy: LMAO I CANT 

Pepijy: this is too cute

Wang puppy: i bet jaebum was full on blushing 

Itsyugy: he’s died

Dabdab: wow 

Dabdab: now im definitely not letting this plan fail

Pepijy: do you even have a plan

Dabdab: well

Dabdab: not exactly

Dabdab: BUT i do have ideas

Itsyugy: i do too

Dabdab: omgomg

Dabdab: lets do the thing

Itsyugy: Yea yea the thing 

HitTheTuan: im confused

Pepijy: whenever they work together, they call themselves team yugbam

HitTheTuan: oh my god thats so corny 

Dabdab: hEY

Itsyugy: nO its noT

Itsyugy: its lit

Dabdab: yeah

Itsyugy: right jackson

Wang puppy: well uH

Wang puppy: i guess sO

Itsyugy: see? jackson agrees

Dabdab: jackson the sarcasm in that was so thick i could cut it with a knife

Wang puppy: im not sure what you want me to do at this point

HitTheTuan: i can tell you one thing

HitTheTuan: we’re very off topic right now, and im tired as fuck so i want bam to hurry up and explain this plan

Itsyugy: you want **yugbam to hurry up and explain this plan

Itsyugy: MARK OK OK I TAKE IT BACK STOP KICKING ME

Dabdab: mark you might wake up 2jae

HitTheTuan: 2 who

Dabdab: jaebum and youngjae 

Wang puppy: did you just

Wang puppy: make a ship name 

Dabdab: I been made that ship name

Dabdab: but yeah

HitTheTuan: oh jeez

Itsyugy: aw I think it’s cute

HitTheTuan: nobody asked you yugyeom 

Dabdab: hEY don’t mess with my bro

Itsyugy: gasp

Itsyugy: bro 

Pepijy: this is getting annoying 

Pepijy: how many times are we gonna drift away from the situation 

Pepijy: like mark said, It’s 4:30 am and I’m tIREDT

HitTheTuan: ^

Dabdab: okay okay sorry

Dabdab: so I was thinking that we could all go out together somewhere, but in the midst of that we leave the two behind by themselves 

HitTheTuan: that sounds like a good plan but

HitTheTuan: how exactly are we supposed to leave without them wanting to come with or be suspicious?

Wang puppy: well

Wang puppy: we could make an excuse to leave so they wouldn’t want to go with us 

Pepijy: but who’s gonna stay and investigate 

Itsyugy: we’ve already got that covered 

HitTheTuan: we?

Dabdab: yugbam hehe

HitTheTuan: ohh

HitTheTuan: thats still corny as hell 

Dabdab: yeah yeah whatever 

Itsyugy: >:( it’s not corny 

HitTheTuan: do you want me to kick you again 

Itsyugy: PLEASE DONT 

HitTheTuan: that’s what I thought 

Dabdab: ANYWAYS

Dabdab: so where do you think we should go 

Wang puppy: hmm

Wang puppy: I was thinking the carnival 

Pepijy: the one downtown? 

Wang puppy: YEAH it’ll be open all summer

Itsyugy: ooo that sounds fun 

Wang puppy: RIGHT

Wang puppy: IT IS

Itsyugy: lol someone’s excited 

HitTheTuan: he loves the fair 

Pepijy: it’s true 

Pepijy: last summer he went with mark and I, and he was all over the place 

Wang puppy: I wasn’t THAT bad ok

HitTheTuan: jackson you got sick from eating too much cotton candy 

HitTheTuan: we practically had to carry you towards the car that night 

Wang puppy: we don’t speak of that

Dabdab: bro loves his cotton candy 

Wang puppy: WELL who doesn’t >:(

Itsyugy: he has a point

Itsyugy: so, the fair?

Wang puppy: yep yep

Pepijy: sounds like a plan

HitTheTuan: about time. I thought jaebum would never date someone

Pepijy: well, you cant exactly rush someone into love mark

Pepijy: he might have a crush on youngjae now but maybe he just didn’t like anyone beforehand 

HitTheTuan: Well I mean, I thought he would’ve at least dated SOMEONE in the past

Wang puppy: well he never really mentioned anything about his “past love life” if he had one

Wang puppy: so tbh we really don’t know :/

Dabdab: well 

Dabdab: we’re gonna get them together regardless so

Itsyugy: when do we go? 

Dabdab: well it’s open all summer AND we have a break from work all month 

Dabdab: so maybeee Saturday?? At like 2pm ish

Itsyugy: I’m on board with that

Itsyugy: lets do it

HitTheTuan: y’all better not get caught spying

Dabdab: don’t worry yugbam has it all under control 

Wang puppy: welp sounds like a PLAN to me!

Itsyugy: operation 2jae is a go!

Dabdab: omg

Dabdab: operation 2jae 

Dabdab: that’s genius 

Itsyugy: i know i know

Itsyugy: I’m awesome as fucc 

Wang puppy: “fucc”

Itsyugy: yes fucc 

HitTheTuan: jesus finally I can sleep 

Pepijy: right??

Pepijy: I’ve been struggling to stay up for like 20 mins now

HitTheTuan: same

Itsyugy: well that’s just because you’re both old

Pepijy: ..

Itsyugy: WTF YOU BOTH JUST CANT START KICKING ME AT THE SAME TIME THIS IS ABUSE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the slightly slow updates! I’ve been slightly busy with school but I hope I’ll get some time to work quicker soon xo <3


End file.
